Velvet Casket
by KohoriNS6
Summary: Sakura had heart problems that caused her to always go to the hospital, Kibas her best friend and knows far more. After over hearing the doctors, she might not live over the age of 21.


Disclaimer: Doesn't own any anime. *tears of sorrow*

**PAIRINGS: KibaXSaku ?XSaku Minor ChouXIno, LeeXTen**

**Summary: Haruno Sakura is smart, Beautiful and strong, She stuck up for what she believed in and is very independent. Inuzuka Kiba is her child hood friend and knows her secret. Since Sakura was an infant she always had heart problems causing her to constantly go to the Hospital. Though it doesn't stop there, Kiba knows more then she does, after over hearing her doctors talk he found out that she might not live over the age of 21. To only make it worse he can't control his feelings towards her, and know he has competition!**

WARNING: Swearing is involved, high school Fic, OOC.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_Flashback_

(A/N: For Sakiba.)

_"Arf Arf," The white pup barked, he had a worried look on his face while fallowing his master/friend down the halls of the hospital. His master turned around and put his index finger over his mouth to shush his dog. "Be quiet Akamaru. Will go back in a second," Kiba spoke quietly not wanting anyone one to hear him while he snuck threw the dark Hospital hallway trying to reach a crack of light._

_Two different male voices coming out of that room speaking behind the back of his Cru –I mean friend. He was curious to know when she was able to leave the Hospital so they could play again. It was becoming a hassle worrying over her so much. Didn't make him better when his mom and sister tell him she will be _fine_ when they don't know anymore then he does._

_How annoying._

_Kibas heart beat felt like it was about to jump out of his chest, he was acting like a ninja in the shadows. Akamaru gave out a small whine creeping beside Kiba. The two could see threw the crack of the door way and listen to hopefully good news._

"_Haruno Sakura, age 8, Japanese, Blood type O, Birthday March 28, Parents unknown, Guardians Tsunade…" The brunette doctor sighed, rubbing his temples tiredly. He didn't like this part of his job, especially when it happened to kids._

"_Something wrong?" Another doctor leaned back further to see the stressed man covering his face with his hands. Papers of a patient sprawled all over the desk, a larger file having the same name on the papers._

Haruno Sakura

"_Is that the girl with the Heart condition?"_

_Kiba gulped _Here it comes.

"_Yes. From resent years her heart is becoming more and more of a problem. It's getting weaker as she gets older." Kiba inwardly gasped._

"_Can't you just give her a heart transplant?" The annoying doctor couldn't help but shout; he was young and could be inexperienced to this sort of thing._

"_And what cause her an early grave, it's too dangerous. I probably have to say she has a certain amount of time left... And I'm not sure how to break the news to the poor girl."_

_Younger doctor couldn't help but have a sorrow expression "H-how long do you think she has Satoshi-san?" Child cases were always the hardest._

_Satoshi took deep breaths for a second before replying. "At this rate, she'll be lucky enough to live past her teenage years." Kiba smiled a little bit as he looked down at Akamaru who did the same. "But…" Smiles turned to frowns. "I'm not expecting her to live past the age of 21."_

_Kiba and Akamaru eyes widen as if they just witness a bloody murder, the hope for there friend shattered. He felt his own heart get tighter, something Sakura would say when his mother would hug her too tight. He could feel his heart beat rapidly at the thought of losing his best friend._

_Akamaru whined trying to calm him down, licking his hand trying to snap him out of it._

_The two sat there in the hallway listening to more unwanted information, it already felt like she was slipping away. What would happen if he told her this if they didn't? Would she still smile? Kiba grabbed his head he wanted to scream. No good news was going to be able to make up for this._

"_No… no… NO!" Kiba scrapped his nails in his scalp._

"_Did you hear something?"_

_Kiba and Akamaru took the chance and ran back into the shadows. Tears formed in both master and pup._

"_Gross! Get away from me!"_

"_Eat it!"_

_"No!"_

"_Eat it; it'll make you feel better!"_

_"Get away from me you psycho!"_

_Sakura roughly pushed Kiba off her bed causing him to fall on his bottom with a loud '_thump_'. His scowl had no effect so in return she gave him her own glare, even if it wasn't much. She looked what was in his hands, a dead lizard; that he wanted her to _EAT_!_

"_Quit being stubborn!"_

"_I'm not going to eat anything you found dead on the road." Sakura replied back._

_Kiba hopped back on the hospital bed, after leaving yesterday without a good-bye he decided to do some research to make his Sakura healthy once more. His grandfather said that eating lizard, in his day, was considered medicine and cured many diseases and kept people healthy._

_Why not give it a try, he was desperate and was willing to do anything. Didn't understand why she wouldn't just eat it. _

_Sakura seriously wanted to slap him, he had been acting strange ever since his visit yesterday. Dr. Satoshi came in she could tell he was a little nervous with Kiba non stop glaring and focusing on his every movement, preventing him from giving her a daily check up. She needs to make new friends._

_Even if he was always there for her, he had his moments where he could just be so unbearable. When he called her stubborn it made her laugh, he was just as stubborn as she was if not worse when he had temper tantrums._

_Although it was sort of funny..._

_Kiba huffed. "Shikamaru's right girls are troublesome." Kiba crossed his arms forming an X over his chest. He stuck out his tongue to only be whacked with a pillow._

"_Who you calling troublesome you stupid boy," Sakura twitched. She didn't like it when Shikamaru called her troublesome and what made him think she liked when he said it?_

"_Who you calling stupid,"  
_

"_YOU!"_

"_I'm not stupid, you're stupid!"_

"_Nuh uh!"_

"_Yeah huh!"_

"_Nuh uh."_

"_Yeah huh."_

_Both ended the argument sticking there tongues at each other before being interrupted by Tsunade coming in. Her usual cocky brown eyes were now red and puffy and her nose red from crying too much. Sakura looked at her adoptive mom curiously while Kiba narrowed his knowingly._

"_What's wrong Tsuande-mum?" Tsunade bit her lip. Her daughters innocent eyes would be filled with tears if she new what was going on behind her back. The information even made Tsume and Hana tear up. Both mother and daughter chose to stay out in the waiting room, not to give obvious signs of problems. Tsunade doubted she was doing a good job._

"_It's nothing Sakura." Tsunade had adopted Sakura for a reason to keep her safe. Kami-sama knows her parents wouldn't have done anything, they we're considered to be wild enjoying partying, drinking, staying out late as possible maybe not even coming back home for a few days. They were unfit and willing to put Sakura up for adoption. She could remember Jaraiya and Orochimaru's face when she said she take Sakura off their hands it was one of the most memorable days, it was rare to see other then a sinister smirk on the pasty face bastard._

_Jaraiya and Tsunade lost contact with the man almost a year after she had adopted Sakura, they new what he was doing but he was to busy to go out drinking like the old times. Though it was good Sakura never met him, he could have corrupted her in some way._

"_You look like you've been crying-_

"_Are you excited about going back to school?" Tsunade changed the subject as quick as she could. Telling her now wasn't an option. The innocent child grinned. "Yeah! Me and Kiba are gonna be in the same class with Iruka-sensie!" Sakura hugged the blushing boy._

_Kiba did nothing to get out of her hold which didn't surprise Tsunade one bit. It was no secret to anybody but Sakura herself that Kiba had strong feelings. Who could miss the sight of him fallowing the pink haired cutie around like a lost puppy? Akamaru fallowed around for the ride._

_Translation: He had no choice._

_A proud parent watched both kids laugh carefree without a care in the world, even in one of the –considered- most depressing buildings. Moments like this made her feel—Brown eyes widened as she saw a dead lizard in the Inuzuka boy hands. "What the _hell_ are you holding?"_

_Akamaru would chuckle had his own masters stupidity. "A lizard,"_

"_Get that thing away from her! Who knows what sort of disease that thing is carrying?" _

_After a half hour of yelling about a dead disease infested lizard joined by Kibas mom and sister it was finally peaceful with only the two kids and puppy laying on there backs face towards the ceiling letting their feet dangle._

_The quiet was conferrable but for a kid it was sufferable. Sakura chose to break the ice._

"_Kiba, what do you want to be when you grow up?"_

"_Huh?" Kiba turned his head towards hers. Not understanding what that had to do with anything. They're eight why think about jobs know._

"_You know what is you're dream?" Sakura asked missing Kibas worried expression._

_A pink blush that was well hidden by his markings crossed his cheeks. Kiba had many dreams, he hoped that one day he could tell Sakura how much he liked her, it was something he planned on doing when he was older._

"_N-not sure… What do you wanna be?"_

_Sakura froze, her lower lip sticking out in a pouting position making Kiba redder. She was the only girl he would allow to give the puppy dog face, course she never did it towards him, but he certainly wouldn't be mad at her if she did do it unlike the others, they just ticked him off._

_Who knows what he would do for her if she did use it against him._

_Pink haired cutie snapped him out of thought when she stood up on the bed having a determined look on her face. "They're useful and great helps to us. When someone is in need they rush to help even when they don't know me or them."_

"_Who?"_

"_The doctors!" Sakura paused flopping down to eye level. "I want to feel useful and be useful like them. Someday I'm _going_ to be a doctor."_

_Missing Akamarus frowning face, Kiba smiled happily at Sakura's glowing one. Her dream could someday come true… After all how long could it take to be a doctor?_

_(o-)_

Ew road kill lizard.

Review.


End file.
